Child Rearing 'Lantis Style
by Lady Taevyn
Summary: In which John finds the last remaining member of a society. Please let me know what you think. Reviews are Love.


Title: Child rearing 'Lantis style.

Chapter: 1/?

Author: Lady Taevyn

Rating: PG

Pairings: None, yet.

Summary: What was supposed to be a simple negotiation turns out like no one ever expected.

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to other people, don't sue. I do lay claim to Mara (she's too cute not to.) and the most awesome self monitoring crib that Rodney made ('cause he's a genius y'all).

The team stepped from the platform that held the 'gate and immediately took note of the silence. The last time they had come to the Kalarian home world it had been a bustling metropolis (or as close as one could get with the Wraith breathing down their necks not allowing for technological advancement). So to hear nothing was shocking. They had been trading with the Kalarians practically since they had come to the Pegasus galaxy; and were always welcomed into the town as if they belonged there. They were here now to ask if they could hunt some of the local game. What they had tasted of it their last visit reminded John a little bit of deer meat. Elizabeth figured the less they had to depend on the SGC and the Daedalus the better they'd be. She had discussed officially breaking ties with Earth a lot in the last few senior staff meetings.

"This isn't right. It shouldn't be this damn quiet." Sheppard said taking point for the walk to the 'town square'.

"The Wraith have been here recently. Perhaps we should get a 'jumper and come back with reinforcements." Teyla suggested shuddering visibly. Sheppard knew that if Teyla was spooked there was cause to be alarmed. He jogged quickly back to the DHD and locked Atlantis' address sending his personal code after. Twenty minutes later the gate reactivated allowing Lorne and his team, including a group of Marines, through before disengaging again. Leaving them once again in a silence so thick it was palpable.

"The town's about two klicks Southeast; there's a town square that the jumper should set down in with plenty of room to spare." John told Lorne once the rear hatch went back up and they were in flight.

"Yes sir; do we know if any of the Wraith decided to linger?" Lorne questioned knowing it would be good for the new marines to come face to face with them sooner rather then later.

"I do not believe any Wraith remain on this world. We should be safe enough looking for survivors." John let Teyla answer after several moments. The jumper put down right on the mark. Sheppard, it seemed, had a bit of a prodigy on his hands. The teams and marine back up spread out in a too familiar recovery pattern; this was one part of the job that John hated. They methodically went through every building hoping, and praying for some signs that the Wraith had let at least some of these people live. The group had spread to the outlying area finding no one. They kept silent not in fear but out of reverence. Coming up to one of the farm houses closest to the town John put his hand up stopping the rest of his team. He couldn't be sure till they got into the house; but he thought he had heard something. Pulling out his life-signs detector John quickly accounted for all the dots except two.

"Teyla, there are two life signs in this house; can you assure me that they aren't Wraith?" Sheppard asked wanting to know what he was walking into.

"I do not sense any Wraith in the immediate area. You should be safe to go in." She said calmly. John entered the home his P-90 at the ready. He wasn't taking any chances. A quick search of the first floor of the home brought nothing. As he moved up the stairs he heard a low whimper, and someone frantically shushing. When John opened the door at the end of the hallway he was greeted with an image he hoped he'd never have to see again. A young woman was curled protectively around a baby; the woman was bleeding profusely from what appeared to be self inflicted wounds. John understood; the Wraith wouldn't bother culling a baby so young. What he didn't understand was why the woman had decided to take her life.

"The Wraith are gone, you would have been ok. Why did you do this to yourself?" John asked wondering if what he was saying was even getting through to the woman. He doubted it; with the amount of blood she had already lost she was probably in shock. She was as good as dead; there was nothing he could do for her.

"You are of 'Lantis… Please take care of my baby… Tell her I loved her." The woman said before passing into unconsciousness and death. The baby, realising her mother was dead started wailing inconsolably. For a second John didn't know what to do; he stood shocked at the situation barely hearing the child's cries. The radio buzzing in his ear brought him out of his stupor.

"…Sheppard, what's going on in there? Do you require backup?" Ronon's voice came though.

"No, everything is ok here. There was a woman and a baby in here. The baby is ok; there was nothing we could have done for the woman. I'm going to get some of the baby's things together. I'll be out in a few." He then switched channels paging Lorne. "Lorne come in; what's your situation? Are there any survivors on your end?" John asked hoping someone from the town would have made it so they could look after the baby.

"No sir, we haven't come across anything but corpses. We're going to head back to the 'jumper. We'll meet you there and head back to Atlantis." Lorne said clicking his radio off. John quickly found a large bag into which he threw some clothes, something that might have resembled diapers, and what must pass for stuffed animals on this world. He pulled a blanket out of the high-sided bed and wrapped the crying baby tightly in it. Backtracking through the house he found what he assumed was the kitchen. Sitting on a counter was a cloth bag half filled with different foods.

"Teyla, I may need a hand. When you come in the front door walk down the hallway to your left past the main living room; I'm in the kitchen." John said shifting the baby in his arms trying to calm her. A tense minute later Teyla appeared in the doorway a graceful smile hiding the anger he could see written in her eyes.

"What do you need John?" She asked rounding the counter to stand next to him. The baby, who had calmed considerably when John picked her up, suddenly started crying loudly

"Hold the baby while I try to find what passes for formula, or milk." He said passing the baby to her while he rooted through the bag in front of him. He left the canister that had a baby's face smiling on it, assuming that was safe for the girl. Feeling only a slight discomfort he went to the Kalarian's version of a fridge opening it John saw several small glass bottles with what he would describe as a thinned out milk substance in them. He also grabbed the jar of half eaten baby mush; it had the same baby's face. Then he went to the cabinets looking for more of the food. When he had gathered what he felt was a suitable amount of supplies he turned to find that Teyla was trying her best to comfort the baby; but even wrapped up tightly she was really fighting being held by the woman. John quickly handed the supplies off to a marine and took the baby (why hadn't he asked the mother for a name) from Teyla. She quieted marginally and John held her close trying to give comfort and warmth.

As they left the yard surrounding the house no one said anything; John still couldn't wrap his mind around what had happened. This was going to be one hell of a de-briefing when they got back. Giving the baby back to Teyla Sheppard took over the 'jumper and dialed home; giving Weir a quick and dirty rundown of what had happened, as soon as they were air born. Almost immediately the baby started crying; nothing Teyla was doing was helping. Sheppard quickly returned control to Lorne and stepped into the back of the ship. Teyla gladly handed the baby back to John as soon as he was within reach; she quieted down immediately. John didn't know what to make of that. He had hoped her reaction to Teyla was just a fluke, but it seemed like the baby literally couldn't stand to be around Teyla for some reason.

"Glad to have you all back in one piece. We'll meet in an hour to discuss what to do with the baby." Elizabeth said as the group shuffled off the jumper. They headed straight to medical wanting to get post mission check-up's over with quickly. John had handed the baby (damn he wished he'd asked her name before her mother died) over to one of the nurses; she started fussing when the woman walked two feet away and was full out wailing halfway across the room. The nurse quickly returned to John's side and the baby quieted.

"I think she likes you John." Carson said needlessly as he moved around the stunned man with an ancient device that recorded any differences. John laid the baby on the bed next to him and unwrapped the blanket. Stitched into one corner was a word that John had never seen before: Maralonea; could be her name. Picking her up John held her in the crook of his arm and wiped the tears from her tiny pink cheeks. "Colonel, can you put her down for a minute, I think your gene is interfering with her scan." Carson asked looking at the readings he was getting from the machine. He ran the scan again after John put her on the bed and the readings were exactly the same.

"What is it Carson, is she ok?" John asked noticing the exasperated look that crossed the doctor's features.

"Yeah lad she's fine. I think she has a bit of the ancient gene in her blood." Carson replied still in awe. They hadn't come across anyone in the Pegasus galaxy who had the gene; Carson didn't know what to make of it.

"So that must be how her mother knew…" John dropped off.

"What's that son?" Carson asked

"Oh um, when I found them Mara's mother was near death but she knew somehow that I had the ancient gene. She knew I was from Atlantis. She must have been able to sense it in me. Just like Mara can; that must be why she is more comfortable around me." John responded realising that he was linked with Mara from now on.

"Well now, that is interesting. You're free to go; if you need anything don't hesitate to come by and ask for it." Carson said already heading to the next bed.

"What am I supposed to do with a baby?" John asked no one in particular; struggling to understand what had happened. Mara, it seemed, was content to nap and had closed her eyes to do just that. John eased himself off the bed and out of the infirmary when Mara's eyes popped open and she started whimpering. John cuddled her close to his chest and looked around wondering what had happened. The only other person near him was Teyla who had just left the infirmary and was quickly walking toward him. As she got closer Mara's whimpers became more frantic and she started crying again.

"Teyla hold up. I hate to ask this but can you back up about three feet." As soon as she backed up Mara's tears let up and she was back to whimpering. "That's interesting." John muttered.

"What is John?" Teyla asked staying where she was.

"Carson just told me that Mara, at least I'm assuming that's her name it was stitched on her blanket, has the ancient gene; I think she can sense that you have some Wraith DNA and it's apparently really bothersome. I wonder if there's anyway to suppress the gene maybe till she's older and can handle it." John explained swaying back and forth trying to calm Mara.

"I am sorry that I seem to cause her discomfort; I will remember to keep some distance from her." Teyla said smiling softly as she turned to find a transporter that wouldn't cause her to walk near the child. John considered going back to the infirmary and asking Carson his opinion, but decided it could wait. As it was he would need to find some sort of make-shift crib for Mara to sleep in. Things just got more and more complicated; John had hoped that an Athosian family would take Mara in, but if too many of Teyla's people had Wraith DNA it would be impossible for her to stay with them.

"Now what are we going to do with you Mara?" John asked the baby who was finally sleeping comfortably in his arms. John vaguely remembered seeing something that might work in the labs. Rodney would be upset that some of his precious equipment was being used for a baby; but he would just have to get over it.

"John don't forget we have a briefing in 20 minutes." Elizabeth's voice came over his radio.

"I know; I'm just trying to figure out what to do with the baby. I'll be there don't worry." John responded hurrying toward the labs.

"Teyla just told me that Carson thinks the baby has the gene; and something about her crying when Teyla gets near. Anyway we'll talk about it when you get here." Elizabeth said clicking her radio off. As John neared the labs he could hear Rodney yelling a mile a minute; it would have been funny if he hadn't been trying to keep Mara quiet. When the door swished open John was shocked at the scene before him.

"No, you are a moron. It has to be softer; babies need soft surfaces to sleep on." Rodney turned from the scientist walking to another part of the large room. "Yes finally now Sheppard won't break his back trying to get to the baby, add another inch to these three sides but leave the fourth low." Then he clicked his radio, "Katie how'd that last attempt at pears come in?... Good; and the bananas? No, oh well. As soon as they are harvested can you see about getting a couple of liters processed and jarred… no it's for the baby. Thank you." Rodney then went to his workstation and sat with a heavy sigh at his computer.

"Hey McKay, whatcha workin' on?" John asked trying for a neutral tone. "We have a briefing in less then 20."

"Oh, John. I was just…" Rodney trailed off not quite sure how to explain. "A diagnostic, I was running a diagnostic on the sensors." He said feebly hoping John wouldn't question too far. He had actually been adjusting the sensors in John's room to regulate temperature and noise level for the baby. He almost had it working; hopefully with just a few more tweaks Atlantis would be able to monitor "what's her name?" Rodney asked seemingly out of nowhere. He might be able to program her name into the system; it would certainly make it easier.

"Mara; well that's what I've shortened it to. I think her full first name is Maralonea." John said trying to sneak a peek over Rodney's shoulder, to no avail.

Dark should be considered a time in the military, that's what it was when John was awoken by an insistent beeping. Coming to full alertness John saw what was beeping at him. A sensor readout, like the ones in the 'jumpers, was blinking over the makeshift crib Rodney had put together. Apparently he'd hacked into Carson's files somehow and gotten baseline vitals; what was showing on the readout was elevated. Everything from her temperature to her heart rate; and John was worried. Finding his headset blindly he worked it into his ear and called what he hoped was the infirmary.

"This is Dr. Biro, what is the emergency?" The disembodied voice calmly asked.

"Doc, this is Sheppard. Something's wrong with Mara, Rodney rigged some sort of monitor up to her crib and it just woke me up 'cause it was beeping. I'm not sure what to do." John said in a rush as he pulled on a t-shirt and halfheartedly wondered about putting socks on.

"What exactly is the monitor saying Colonel?" Biro asked concern tingeing her voice.

"It looks like all her vitals are raised. Doc I think I'm just going to bring her in." John said cutting of the transmission as he grabbed the fussing baby. He decided at the last moment to forego socks, if it came to it he could scrounge a pair from the infirmary. An hour and a half later they decided that her system just had to get used to the new surroundings.

"If her vitals continue to stay elevated we'll assume that that may be what they are supposed to be, physically I can't find anything wrong with her. You were right to bring her in. Let us know if there are any other drastic changes." Biro finished re-wrapping the baby and handing her back to John. In the morning John would talk to Rodney about resetting the sensor levels, all things considered he should wake the other man up now and make him do it. If John had to be awake then he wasn't going to be the only miserable soul.

"What'd'ya think Mara, should we wake Rodney up and make him straighten this out." She merely gurgled in response, so John decided to leave it. As he turned toward the door he about knocked the man in question down.

"Is she ok?" Rodney asked blithely side stepping Johns elbow.

"Yes the doctor couldn't find anything wrong. How did you know?" John wondered sleepily heading once again for the doors.

"Oh, I have the monitor linked to my laptop, so I could keep an eye on it." Rodney answered ducking his head.

"What is this some kind of weird experiment for you? Like that game system we found. Is she a toy?" John questioned his eyes going hard.

"No, it's nothing like that. Jeannie was sick as a baby and had to be rushed to the hospital several times, I just wanted to keep an eye on Mara… sinceIcouldn'tdoanythingformysister." Rodney finished in a rush his face burning hot from embarrassment.

"Oh, I'm sorry Rodney. Dr. Biro said she couldn't find anything wrong, that maybe her vitals are supposed to be raised. You may need to fix the monitor in the crib to reflect that." John said not bothering to hide his yawn.

"Right, yeah I'll do it first thing in the morning. I guess I'll let you get back to bed then." Rodney replied letting go a large yawn himself.

"Yeah, 'night. By the way thanks for doing all this for her." John said on another yawn as his door swished open. Mara was already sleeping by the time he got her settled back into her crib. When the monitor showed that her stats were back to normal John breathed a sigh of relief and fell back into his own bed. Several uninterrupted hours of sleep went by before John was once again woken. This time by a loud cry, Mara it seemed liked for everyone around her to know when she was hungry. John pulled one of the last two bottles from the dorm fridge he'd managed to talk the SGC into letting him have wondering how he was going to heat it. He picked Mara up trying to comfort her idly shaking the bottle as he bounced the girl in his arms. He realized that as he shook the bottle it was slowly warming.

"Son of a…" John cut off before saying the last word of that phrase. Mara wasn't going to learn how to cuss from him. As it turned out the powdered mix was formulated so that when mixed with a liquid and shaken it warmed to the proper temperature. "Well Miss Mara, I'd say that's pretty damn convenient," John said. Noticing that it wasn't getting any warmer he coaxed it into the baby's mouth and she drank contentedly. This wasn't going to be as hard as he originally thought.


End file.
